Autosavant Sylva
Autosavant Sylva is an acolyte in Inquisitor Oliva's retinue, where she serves as an autosavant and Oliva's protege. History Background The exact circumstances surrounding Sylva's emergence as an Acolyte for an Inquisitor are murky at best, but given the way she carries herself, it's quite clear that she has all the hallmarks of a Progena. She is devoted to the Imperial Creed to the point where she may have been an excellent Sister of Battle. Her work generally consists of the typical sort of thing one would expect of an Inquisitor's Acolyte. Much of her time is occupied by transcribing words, motions and actions around her, in order to properly keep track of any relevant information that may need to be reviewed at a later date. The rest of her time is taken up with the task of assisting her Inquisitor in the hunting of heretics. Sylva has shown a remarkable aptitude in this endeavor, cutting her teeth in the heresy-ridden Calixis Sector, encountering the handiwork of an elusive and equally ruthless agent of the Ruinous Powers. Luckily, with quick thinking and shooting, the vile agent's work was prevented, though they managed to escape. Now, she finds herself in the Segmentum Pacificus, working closely with her Inquisitor, taking care of the requisitioning of transport and hired muscle. Personality Sylva, while very peppy and cheerful, is unfortunately a bit offputting to most people, and utterly abominable to any practicing psyker. That is because she is a blank, a pariah, an untouchable - whatever term you may use, the result is the same: Sylva is completely and utterly immune to psychic powers in all but indirect forms, and is unable to be corrupted by the forces of chaos. Any usage of psychic powers or warp magic around her will be diminished or unstable, if not nullified completely. She is incredibly eager to serve her Inquisitor as best she can- Which is rather well. Equipment * Sacristan-Pattern Boltpistol: A bolt-pistol made for human hands, outfitted with the inquisition's mark and colors. She typically uses it only when ordered to, but when she's ordered to, she rarely misses. Unless she lost her glasses. * Ecclesiarchal Rosarius: While this item can be found on many an inquisitor, Sylva was lucky enough to be graced with an a Rosarius by her Inquisitor. Like many users of the Rosarius, Sylva is very fond of the protective field it generates, as she's fond of living. * Glasses: Sylva suffers from a condition known as Myopia, also known as 'Near Sightedness'. She needs these to be able to see further than roughly one foot in front of her face. * Scribing Implant: As her Inquisitor's Scribe, Sylva was implanted with a device that allows her to rapidly process information, making her an Autosavant. * Folder of Tattered Loose-Leaf Papers: A small memento from Sylva's days as a student. This folder houses several of the papers, writings, and projects she created as a child, chief among them a delightful crayon-illustrated 'book' self-titled 'My daddy is the Emperor now and I love him a lot!' The cover of said 'book' features a crudely drawn, smiling figure on a chair holding hands with what can be assumed to be a young Sylva. * Skeletal Novelty: A roughly six-inch tall resin figurine of a strange skeletal figure, collected from a far off planet. The figure has a deep, red cloak, a sword, and small skulls trailing from it's hair. It's purpose is unclear. Relationships Allies Inquisitor Oliva: Sylva's Boss! Enemies Quotes By About Trivia * I have commissioned that image of Sylva! * I'm new to this lore please be nice. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters